parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon goes to Ferngully
FernGully: The Last Rainforest is a 1992 Australian-American animated musical fantasy film directed by Bill Kroyer. It was produced by Peter Faiman and Wayne Young, with the screenplay written by Jim Cox, adapted from a book of the same name written 15 years prior by Diana Young. Alan Silvestri composed the film's score. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox on April 10, 1992 in North America, and on September 17 in Australia. The film features the voices of Jonathan Ward, Samantha Mathis, Tim Curry, Christian Slater and Robin Williams. FernGully is set in a fictitious Australian rainforest inhabited by fairies including Crysta, who accidentally shrinks a young logger named Zak to the size of a fairy. Together, they rally the fairies and the animals of the rainforest to protect their home from the loggers and a malevolent pollution entity, Hexxus. In 1998, the film was followed by a direct-to-video sequel, FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, though none of the original cast reprised their roles. Before the MGM animated film adaptation of Tom Sawyer which is previously planned to go next after Sony's Monster House ''but canceled, ''FernGully was to be the sixth new episode of the returning Agumon's Adventures series created by Garfiled1990 and John McKay for One Fans Blog, featuring the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon: Digital Monsters, both produced by Toei Animation''.'' Along with The Pagemaster, the first new episode in the new Veemon's Adventures series, this crossover project of this series was also to be updated on One Fans Blog, Google Drive, YouTube and Dailymotion in June 2016, after the edited version of the episode, A Troll in Central Park, which was featured on both the website and Zippcast. Unfortunately, in March/April 2017, Garfiled1990 announce that the project will be permanently canceled and abandoned because FernGully was chosen as the first episode of another adventures crossover project, The ETO Rangers and Thundercats' Adventures series. Plot Yugi Muto and his friends from Japan, and the squadron of Digimons from the Digital World arrived in a magical rainforest known as "FernGully", where wonder and adventure awaits. It is where they meet a fairy named Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys and Batty Koda. On that day of the heroes' arrival, Crysta ignored the warnings of her friends and explores the world beyond the forest. She discovers Zak, an Australian human who is helping the loggers demolish the rainforest. Once Zak sees the beauty and magic of FernGully, he vows to save it. But it may be too late, for the diabolical Hexxus is on the loose after being freed by other loggers and intent on destroying all of FernGully. Will Agumon, Yugi and their friends stand up against the very spirit of destruction? And will Zak help Crysta find the courage and the magical power to imprison Hexxus again for good? Cast *Samantha Mathis - Crysta *Jonathan Ward - Zak *Tim Curry - Hexxus *Christian Slater - Pips *Robin Williams - Batty Koda *Grace Zabriskie - Magic Lune *Geoffrey Blake - Ralph *Robert Pastorelli - Tony *Cheech Marin - Stump *Tommy Chong - Root *Tone Loc - Goanna *Townsend Coleman - Knotty *Danny Mann - Ash *Kathleen Freeman - Elder Digimon: Digital Monsters *Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall - Koromon *Kirk Thornton - Tsunomon/Gabumon *Tifanie Christun - Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack - Birdramon/Garudamon *Jeff Nimoy - Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Gennai *Anna Garduno - Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon - Togemon ** Dorothy Fahn - Lillymon *R. Martin Klein - Bukamon/Gomamon *Laura Summer - Tokomon/Patamon **Dave Mallow - Angemon/MagnaAngemon *Edie Mirman - Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon *Robert Axelrod - Wizardmon *Michael McConnohie - Azulongmon Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dan Green - Yugi Moto *Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler *Amy Birnbaum - Tea Gardner *Gregory Abbey - Tristan Taylor Songs # Life is a Magic Thing - Johnny Clegg, Chorus # Batty Rap - Batty Koda (Robin Williams) # If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody - Goanna (Tone Loc) # Toxic Love - Hexxus (Tim Curry) # It's Raining Like Magic - Raffi, Chorus # Land of a Thousand Dances - Guy, Chorus # A Dream Worth Keeping - Sheena Easton # Some Other World (end credits) - Elton John, Chorus Notes # FernGully is produced and animated by FAI Films, Kroyer Films and Youngheart Productions. # Digimon Adventure ''is produced by Toei Animation. The English-language version entitled ''Digimon: Digital Monsters ''is produced by Saban Entertainment. # ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is produced by Toei Animation. The English Version entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! was produced by 4Kids Entertainment. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light was animated by Studio Gallop and NAS, and distributed in Japan by Toho Company and in North America by Warner Bros. Transcript One Fans Blog: Agumon goes to Ferngully Transcript Category:One Fans Blog Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:20th Century Fox Movies